Realization
by anime-rocks-08
Summary: Zack never has any consideration on what he does to Cody. Phyically or emotionally. But what if Cody was pushed to his limits? Can Zack realise in time and save him.


**Hello again! he's another story of Zack and Cody. Warning happy and sad story.**

**Enjoy!**

**Do NOT own the suite life. Contains suicidal so no younger viewers. That is if you want to read it.**

* * *

**Cody's prov**

What happened between us? our friendship? us being brothers, what happened to that? I really want to know Zack. Ever since we became high school students, you became so popular that every girl in the entire school wants to date you. And where does that leave me, oh yeah! a freak of nature.

What happened to you Zack? Don't you care about your twin younger brother anymore? Am i really that embarrassing to be around? You always talk about me in lunch thinking i can't hear. How such a baby i am for having blankie. Having a brother whose a dork, a geek.

But the one thing that got me torn like several knifes splitting my heart into pieces was that you wished you never had a brother. You wished you was an only child.

Well Zack maybe your wish will finally come true.

**

* * *

**

**Normal prov**

It's a Friday afternoon, all kids leaving school ready for the weekend.

Cody's feet lacked slowly across the concrete ground as he was walking home.

Another bad day at school.... again!

No forms of abuse were ever on his face so anyone wouldn't give questions. But everywhere else hurt like a bundle of rocks crashing down on top of him.

He could feel the bruises becoming more painful as he walked down the road towards the Tipton.

Cody got beaten up again. By Drew and his no mercy gang. And also a person who just loves to make his life miserable and possbily suicidal. Zack martin his twin older brother.

His dull blue eyes were no longer the shiny sparkily type. After his brother as Cody would put it, want to the dark side.

Zack no longer accepted him as his brother. But a slave to do his and the gang's homework. And also a punchbag if he was angry at something or someone. Or just did it for fun.

Whatever way he did it. Cody's lives was getting thinner and thinner of living in the world.

Cody walked into the Tipton ignoring everyone who made their presence to him and went to the suite.

He opened the door seeing his mum watching TV. Cody put a smile on his face so she wouldn't ask questions about his depression.

Carey noticed her son and smiled. "Hi honey how was school?"

"School was OK. The same as everyday".

Cody so badly wanted to tell his mum what has been happening to him at school. But he was a too goody to shoe to tell her, as he didn't want Zack to get in trouble.

"I'm going to my room now OK".

His mum nodded her eyes still on the TV.

As he got into his room, he sat on his bed crawling into a ball.

Tears began to glitter into eyes falling heavenly down his creamy face.

Zack never did any beatings when their mum was in the room. Only when she has rehearsal and beat me to pieces she had one tonight and won't be back till 12.

When himself and Zack were brothers they said to their mum that they didn't need a baby-sitter, and she agreed after they behaved the whole time without getting into trouble.

But now he wished that Maddie or even London could babysit them again.

Cody didn't know himself if he could take another beating, let alone by his own brother.

Cody then heard a knock at the door. It was Carey. "Cody I'm going to rehearsal now. Do you want me to stay till Zack gets back?".

Cody cringed at his brother's name. But shooked his head at his mum.

"No mum I'll be OK. You go rehearsal". He said smiling at her.

"Well OK then. You know where i am if you need me OK". Carey said to her younger son.

Cody just waved at her. "I know mum. Have fun at rehearsal".

"I will" she closed the bedroom door leaving Cody by himself.

It's been an hour and Zack still wasn't home.

Cody was curious on where his brother was. Probably with his friends hanging out. And also Cody's friends as well. Max, Bob, Jeremy, Warren and even Tapeworm started to hang out with Zack leaving Cody in the coldest, cruelty of the world.

Cody was sitting down watching TV, expect his mind was focusing on the clock. Tick, Tuck, tick, Tuck. All the ticking's were giving him a migraine but he didn't care. He didn't really care about anything anymore.

A large slam filled his ears making him jump. He turned his head to see Zack throwing his bag across the floor menacingly.

Cody gulped looking at Zack who eyes were very angry, like fire blazing around one single house in one blow.

A bad day happened and Zack needed something or someone to punch.

Cody got off the sofa moving away from his brother.

"Zack are you alright" he said nervously knowing he might not get any good answer.

Zack started at his brother forcefully. His eyes stinging into Cody's frightening ones.

Zack rolled both of his hands into a fist. "Do you really wanna know Cody huh? Do you really wanna know". Zack started walking towards Cody who moved further away till his back touched the wall. He was trapped.

Zack reached Cody putting a hand near his waist and his other hand holding Cody's hair firmily, making him flinch.

"Well today i had to to stay at school to go to the principle's offices. And do you know why Cody?" Zack tighten his grip on Cody's hair making tears form.

"I had to stay cause someone didn't change their name to mine on the test! Now thanks to you instead of being suspended, i have stay after school everyday for a year! And i have to do all the tests again because he thinks that you were the one that wrote them all!

Tears made their way down Cody's face as Zack shouted in his face and his hair being pulled.

Zack sneered in frustration punching Cody in the stomach never letting go of his hair.

Cody felt his lungs tightening holding his stomach falling towards the ground.

Zack pulled his hair making Cody look at him.

"Oh i am so mad right now you don't even wanna know what I'm gonna do to you".

Cody knew that his life was going to end now. And he didn't mean from the beating.

* * *

Several hours later. Zack was in the living room watching TV while Cody was in his room laying on his bed.

His hair was a mess mixed with dry blood. His eyes swollen from crying and his nose and lips bruised and bloody from the impact of Zack's fist. His shirt was ripped revealing several more bruises. Very ugly bruises. The same with his trousers. He also had trouble breathing for he was kicked in the chest many times.

The pain was very endless for him. The pain never stopped. Nothing wasn't broken, expect one thing. His heart.

His heart has broken, shattered, nothing can rebuild it. Expect his brother's love. That's was all Cody wanted. His brother's love.

Cody moved very slowly off his bed. Ignoring the aching pains of protesting telling his body to stop moving.

He walked out of his bedroom into the living room. He saw his brother turning around giving him a meaningful glare.

"Aw look, it's the freak. Want another beating? If not then get out of my face before i use supplies to go with the beatings". Zack said smirking at his unbalanced brother as he walked.

Cody didn't say nothing as he walked towards the bathroom.

He locked the door after him before looking at the mirror. He reflection he saw gave everything in his life the last straw.

Angrily he punched mirror letting all shatters of glass cut his fist and fall springily across the floor.

His dull eyes looked around for the sharpest glass.

He sat down on the glassy floor taking the piece of glass he found.

He could hear Zack banging on the door telling him to open up. But he didn't listen. He didn't care anymore. Nothing cared anymore.

All he wanted right now was death.

Cody ran the glass firmly across his wrist, watching the blood spill out onto the floor. He smiled slightly at the blood.

Maybe cutting yourself is a good feeling for depression.

His thought on the blood disappeared as the door was kicked down by Zack.

Zack eyes widen at the mess and Cody.

"Cody! What in the world are you doing!" he ran to his brother grabbing his wrist and the glass.

Both boys wrestled onto the floor, forgetting about the broken glass they were also rolling into.

The wrestling stopped as Zack sat on Cody's stomach holding both of Cody's hands above his head. Cody moaned slightly at the body weight, his bruised body and his cut wrist in Zack's hand.

None of them were on any glass thank god.

"What are doing cutting yourself Cody? What wrong with you!" Zack shouted in his brother's face.

Cody didn't squirm, shout or have an expression on his face. It was just blank, a blank face.

"Tell me why in hell did you cut your wrist? Do you want to die or something?". Zack squeezed Cody's bloody wrist causing him to shut his eyes tight.

"Tell me now Cody!". Zack said threatening in his voice.

Cody cringed his teeth looking at Zack with a glare. "I did it cause i have nothing to live for. No ones cares about a freak like me. Not even you. I hear you everyday talking about me and how embarrassing i am. If I'm so embarrassing then i might as well die. Wouldn't you be happy if i died? If you was an only child". Tears started to slide slowly down Cody's face.

Zack stared at his brother emotionless and a state of confusion. "I might beat up all the time, but why do you think i'll be happy if you died and if i was an only child?".

Zack heard Cody laugh. But it was the laugh that caught his attention. The laugh was shallow, cold, empty. Nothing like a regular laugh. Just nothing.

"You still don't know? Remember what you said to your friends? You said you wish you never had a brother, you was an only child. So I'm making that wish for you. I'm going to leave this world so you can be an only child".

Zack remembered the exacted words he said to his friends, and Cody was right. He did want his brother to disappear. He wanted to be an only child.

Zack has never felt such guilt in his life. All the tragics he has established on his brother is causing him to disappear day by day. Zack finally realised how much pain he is causing his brother which is leading him to his death.

He didn't want to be an only child anymore. He wanted his brother, his twin brother Cody back.

Zack looked at his brother's face seeing tear-stains and dull pledging eyes. Also his sea-green eyes saw amount of bruises as well, which he has never before taken any notice of. And sitting on him isn't gonna help either.

Zack got off his brother still holding onto his hands so Cody couldn't escape. They both sat up on the bathroom floor.

Silence was pledged upon them.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you leaving this world for me to become an only child? Why do you think leaving is gonna make me feel better?" Zack said in a rough whisper.

Cody smiled a little. "Because your my brother and i love you. So if you want me to leave, i'll leave. After all i'm a very embarrassing brother to be with right?".

Zack looked into Cody's also sea-green but naive eyes.

Tears started flowing from his eyes down his cheeks. He didn't want Cody to go. He wanted his brother to stay. They were brothers, equals. They were twins. Twin without his twin is nothing to live for.

Zack grabbed Cody into a hug. "I'm sorry!" he shouted.

Cody was shocked at the apology his brother has just said. "W-what?" Cody stuttered.

Zack let go of the hug looking at his brother confused face. "I said I'm sorry. I didn't know i was hurting you so bad to make you want to die. I said all that just to fit in that's all. I didn't mean any of it Codster, i swear i didn't. I don't want you to die. I can't lose my baby brother, i just can't" Zack covered his face with one of his hands crying while the other was on Cody's shoulder.

"So all the things you been saying to your friends, you don't really mean it?" Cody said innocently.

Zack shook his head roughly. "No all the things i said about you, I would love to take them back and apologize thousand times. I'm such a fool for not realising my baby brother needed me more than anything. But instead i used you as a punching-bag for myself, Drew and the gang. Cody".

He grabbed Cody's face looking into his navie sea-green eyes. "I'm so sorry for being a bad older brother. I'm so sorry for not being there for you. But most all I'm so, so sorry for not realising how much abuse i did to you, for you to become suicidal. I'm so sorry".

Cody could hear in Zack's voice that he was begging for forgiveness.

Zack's face crumbled more when he saw his brother's smile. A bright smile and the sparkle back into his eyes.

"I forgive you Zack". Cody said giggling.

They both brought each other into a hug. After a while they both let go.

From all the talking none of them remembered Cody's wrist. The blood was surrounding his hands more and more causing him to become dizzy. Cody felt his eyes closing falling into the darkness as he fell into his brother's arms.

* * *

Fluttered eyes opened of Cody Martin as he found himself in his bed and not in the bathroom.

He sat up into his bed to see a bandage around his wrist and that wasn't all. A few bandages were around his body to covers away the nastiest marks made by his brother and the gang.

He smiled to himself before he heard the door open. Inside came in Zack.

"Hey your awake. Your cut isn't as deep, so you don't have to go to the hospital". He sat on his brother's bed looking at him.

He went to move some hair from Cody's face, but he saw him flinch away thinking he was gonna be hit.

Zack saw his movement and dropped his hand looking down on the covers in sorrow.

Cody got out of the covers and hugged his brother.

"I'm sorry. I'm still scared your going to hit me. he said to Zack.

Zack placed a hand on his knee"It's ok I'll wait till you ready again". Then a yawn appeared.

"All this talking has made me tired. I gonna go and take a nap. Wanna join me?" questioned Zack to Cody.

Cody nodded "sure".

They both got into Cody's bed bringing the covers over themselves. They both snuggled against each other for warmth.

Then Cody thought of something. "Mum will be mad if we don't clean up the glass i broke".

"No need to worry little brother. I done it when you were sleeping". He said to his panicked twin brother.

"Thanks Zack for doing that for me" Cody said moving closer to his brother.

"No problem Codster".

A few minutes of silence was heard till a voice spoke.

"Cody you won't cut again will you?" said Zack looking at Cody.

Cody noticed his question was firm. A question he had to answer to.

Cody shook his head. "Nope i don't need to cut anymore. I got my brother back and that's what i wanted". He smiled hugging his brother again.

A few more hugs then Cody's let is eyes go into a close.

Zack heard his light snoring and laugh quietly. He kissed his brother's forehead.

"Night my baby brother. And always will be my baby brother".

Zack then closed his eyes falling into his dreams. Never letting go of his hold on his brother.


End file.
